


Haikyuu x-men headcanons!!!!

by Rye_the_sass_queen



Series: Haikyuu x-men stuff!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Tsukishima Kei, Asexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Eventual Fluff, Evil Plans, Fire Powers, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scheming, Slow To Update, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_the_sass_queen/pseuds/Rye_the_sass_queen
Summary: Just some of my headcanons! I go into or detail on my tumblr: Tsukki-rarepair-appreciation !
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu x-men stuff!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. AKAASHI KEIJI

**Author's Note:**

> Im really just experimenting with formats and writing styles at this point but i hope you enjoy!!

**KEIJI,AKAASHI**

**AGE:** 17

 **HEIGHT:** 182.3 cm (5'11. 8")

**BLOOD TYPE: N/A**

**SEX:** Male

 **MUTATION:** Phytokinesis

 **EYE COLOUR:** Steel blue

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

 **NEXT OF KIN:** Akaashi Kenji, Akaashi Emika 

**NOTES:** _DO NOT ALLOW SUBJECT NEAR VEGETATION OF ANY VARIETY UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE_


	2. KUROO TETSURO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that im posting twice within an hour but im bored and hyper focused

**TETSURO,KUROO**

**AGE:** 17

 **HEIGHT:** 187.7 cm (6' 1.9") 

**BLOOD TYPE: N/A**

**SEX:** Male

 **MUTATION:** Telekinesis/Telepathy

 **EYE COLOUR:** Hazel

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese-American

 **NEXT OF KIN:** Kuroo Renold, Kuroo Sara , Kuroo Ichika (DECEASED)

**NOTES:** _USE VISOR WHEN ENGAGING WITH SUBJECT_


	3. TERUSHIMA YUUJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload these twice daily lol

**YUUJI,TERUSHIMA**

**AGE:** 17

 **HEIGHT:** 177.2cm (5' 9.8")

 **BLOOD TYPE:** O-

 **SEX:** Male

 **MUTATION:** Heat wave manipulation

 **EYE COLOUR:** Almond

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

 **NOTES:** _SUBJECT SUSCEPTABLE TO EXTREME LOW TEMPERATURE_


	4. OIKAWA TOORU/SUGAWARA KOUSHI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did 2 in 1for a reason I'll explain later but it is a reason and not just an exscuse to write things

**KOUSHI,SUGAWARA**

**AGE:** 18

 **HEIGHT:** 174.3 cm (5' 8.6") 

**BLOOD TYPE:** B-

**SEX: X**

**MUTATION:** Empath

 **EYE COLOUR:** Hazel-brown

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**NOTES:N/A**

**TOORU,OIKAWA**

**AGE:18**

**HEIGHT:** 184.3cm (6' 0.6") 

**BLOOD TYPE: N/A**

**SEX:** Male 

**MUTATION:** Mind control

 **EYE COLOUR:** Deep brown

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

 **NOTES** : _DO NOT CONVERSE WITH SUBJECT_


	5. YAMAGUCHI TADASHI/YACHI HITOKA/TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for a reason

**TADASHI,YAMAGUCHI**

**AGE:** 16

 **HEIGHT:** 179.5 cm (5' 10.7")

**BLOOD TYPE:N/A**

**GENDER:** X

 **MUTATION:** Cryokinesis

 **EYE COLOUR:** Dark brown

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**NOTES:** _DO NOT ENGAGE WITH SUBJECT UNDER EMERGENCY CIURCUMSTANCES #15-2_

**HITOKA,YACHI**

**AGE:** 16

 **HEIGHT:** 149.7cm (4' 10.9")

**BLOOD TYPE:N/A**

**GENDER:** Female

 **MUTATION:** Zoolingualism

 **EYE COLOUR:** Light brown

 **NATIONALITY:** Japanese

**NOTES:** _KEEP SUBJECT AWAY FROM SECTOR 5_

**KEI,TSUKISHIMA**

**AGE:** 16

 **HEIGHT:** 188.3 cm (6' 2.1")

 **BLOOD TYPE:** AB+

**GENDER:N/A**

**MUTATION:** Pyrokinesis

 **EYE COLOUR:** Golden brown

 **NATIONALITY:** French-Japanese

**NOTES:** _SUBJECT SUSCEPTABLE TO EXTREME LOW TEMPERATURE_


	6. Chapter 1/ test drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first storied chapter so enjoy some mildly unrealated Oisuga fluff thats still realated but vaugely.

**M A R C H 1 1 2 0 1 5**

Trask placed the last of the files he had been sent back on his desk.

"They're all sorted via capture date,correct?" "Yes sir."

He sighed. "When can we get the shipments in?"

. . .

_'kou-chan's pacing again'_ Oikawa thought to himself, watching the silver-haired boy walk across the room and turn on his heel to walk the other way.

The brunet cleared his throat and saw the silver snap in his direction. Even in the low light,it was impossible to miss the look of complete and utter worry on his face. "You should come sit down, Kou-chan.Tiring yourself out wont help anything..." Koushi sent a tired look in his direction. "I't's been three days already I can't sit down." He continued his pacing, 

Up and Down

_Up and Down_

**_Up and Down_ **

_**Up and Dow-** _

The taller of the two huffed a sigh 

_'Fine'_ he thought _'If it has to come to this, then so be it'_

"Kouu-chaaan~"

Suga sighed. "What is it Tooru-" When he turned around, he found himself looking into the eyes of satan himself.

He clamped his eyes shut. _'Nope.'_

_'Hell no.'_

Oikawa whined and Sugawara turned around again.

The shorter boy sneaked a glance behind him and severly regreted it

Even in the low light, Sugawara clearly saw the ~~adorable~~ pout and puppy eyes. 

He shuddered and sighed, then shrugged and sat down crossing his legs and pressing his feet together.

Oikawa smiled and shuffled closer to the other,uttering about how there was a 'slight draft' in the sealed-off grey scale walls of their desolate room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this sucked really bad but im trying, i promise :)


	7. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short (like the other storied structured chapter but ok) I'm so sorry for that but this time we check in on Akaashi!

**F E B U A R Y 2 7 2 0 1 5**

Akaashi was confused. He was perplexed. When he had woken up he had had a pounding headache and a fuzzy memory. 

He was trying to formulate what he was doing before he woke up but drew nothing but blank.

**"WELCOME SUBJECT #1"**

His hands flew up to his ears,the booming noise coming from the loudspeaker going straight to his head. 

**"Apologies, subject #1. There has been some...."** The voice trailed off **" _Technical issues_ over the past weeks." **

Once he had gathered his barings, he looked over the surroundings.

Smooth looking grey walls, paired with stark white flooring that was suprisingly soft despite it looking like hard wood and a grey roof maybe a shade darker than the walls.

He took note of the dull light attached to the roof and the subtle indents on the wall infront of him

_'Maybe a door?'_ he thought to himself

**"As you can see,you are in an unfamiliar enviroment."** The voice was still far too loud, but he scanned the room for a speaker regardless.

**"You are most likely afraid,confused or angered."** His searching was to no avail, finding only the damp grey walls he had already skimmed over.

**"You may have noticed the lack of plant life in the enviroment,"** Akaashi was starting to _really_ get sick of this voice. **"this was to cater to your specific mutation."**

**"Meals will be provided twice daily at equal intervals,fluids are provided every three hours. Good day."** Akaashi mentally rolled his eyes and went back to racking his brains for anything that could be helpful to his current situation.

.. ..... 

_The moon was full, sparkeling in the reflection on the lake when he heard the sharp sound of a twig snapping. Twisting his fingers to summon one of the nearby shrubs to defensivley prickle up, he called out to the forest. "Whos there?"_

_Honestly, that was the biggest mistake he made._

_The gas clouded his vision, smelling sickly bitter._

_As he tried to step backwards his foot caught on a tree root that he swore wasn't there before and he fell onto his back, coughing and gasping as he slippped out of conciousness._

_A figure stepped into his blurry feild of vision and hauled him to his feet, turning to smirk at him before he blacked out._

... .. .. .. . . .... .. .

Akaashi gasped quietly. His mother is probably worried about him and- how long has he even been out?- _Bokuto-_ Wait! Bokuto! Where was Bokuto? Was he ok?

He sighed and resigned to leaning agaisnt the wall, letting his situation sink in.

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!

**M A R C H 2 2 0 1 5**

Kuroo slammed his shoulder against the wall, for the seventh? eighth? time. 

**"Subject # 2 cease this immeadatley, or cautionary measures will be taken-"**

"You and your "cautionary measurse" can go to hell!" He glared up at the dim light 

He went to hit the wall again ' _Could you even call it a wall?'_ He shook the thought out of his head, bracing himself for the impact of the cold, hard "wall".

You can imagine his surprise when the impact never came, no no no. He crashed directly onto cold tiles, hitting his elbow harshly on the surface. He winced slightly, hauling himself to his feet. The charcoal-haired teen smirked. _'Cautionary action my ass.'_ He quickly skimmed over his surroundings, seeing a hallway streching to his left and a sharp turn to his right. Deciding that you should never _ever_ go down the path with the turn, because _'thats_ _always how people die in movies, duh!'_ He took off down the hallway streching straight to his left, making far too much noise when his black vans hit the floor.

While he was running down the seemingly endless halway he let his mind wander. It wandered back to how this all started in the first place.

_Akaashi had gone missing the day before and Kuroo (stupidly) decided to do something about it. He didn't know much, but what he did know was concerning. Mutants who had presented have been dissapearing for months, the youngest being a thirteen-year-old girl. The police obviously didn't know and the Akaashi family (Read: Akaashi's father) didn't want it to get out that their only child was a mutant. Kuroo only knew that he went missing when Akaashi's mother, Emiko, had showed up at the back door of his parents house in tears, begging him to help her son. Apparently her husband (ew) had been taking part of anti-mutant reigimes for quiet some time now and uppon finding out that his son was a mutant, phoned up Japans MRO (Mutant Regestration Organisation) to report it. When Kuroo put two and two together he came up with a plan to set off one of the alarms for possible mutant activity Mrs Akaashi had told him about. So pushed himself to limits he never had before, surging a huge wave of telekinetic energy into the atmosphere and silently hoping for the best ( not the best but oh well). And to his (dismay? Was he hoping this crazy-ass plan didn't work? Delight? Was he really sure about this?) a team of well-built guys in army uniforms came and gassed him (god that sounds weird) he reached out to one of they're minds as best he could but found his powers were clouded, and suddenly he regretted it all._

_When he awoke the first day, he had a pounding headache and no clue where he was. When he awoke the second day, and alarm had gone off and his room had completely blacked out and he took it as a sign of 'If its a power out the thing keeping my powers under control is probably off' and he searched for any answer of where he was or how to get out or where Akaashi was. When he had found out that the wall with the little bumps in it was actually a door, he took it upon himself to use that information the second he woke up the next day, which had gotten him where he was now._

With the recap of events fresh in his mind, he ran on. He tried to look for any welcome sign of life.He and Akaashi couldn't be the only ones to get grabbed by these people,right? 

While he was searching he let his mind wander again, this time it wandered to unanswered questions he had.

Where was he? Was Akaashi even here? What "cationary measures" was that stupid voice threatening about? Who _was_ this voice anyways? Why couldn't he sense anyone else? How was Bokuto holding up with both hima _and_ Akaashi not there? Did this have anything to do with his sister's going missing? Where was he even going? Is Ceil Armstrong or whatever his name is actually walk on the moon or was in faked? If Akaashi is/was here has he escaped already? Why was that weird-ass voice calling him "subject two"? Why does this place even exsist? How did they even deliver the (discusting) food if they didn't use any openings or the weird dissapearing door-

His thought process was shut off when he heard a harsh _snap_ and all the lights started to shut off. One by one. Kuroo skidded to a halt when he heard similar banging as the ones he himself was making. Then he heard the sirens.


End file.
